Stone of Time
by PanzerMausE100
Summary: Self insert OC. I am Francois du Burgundy. One day, I stumbled into something I really shouldn't have. And now- where even am I? Takes place before the death of Hydra, but after the HYDRA incident in DC regarding the Helicarriers. Self ship and character ships. Part one of my "Stone of Time" series. Mature language, suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Burgundy in Sheild

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! If you thought I owned agents of SHEILD, you should really rethink your existence. Seriously, if I was MARVEL, I wouldn't be making self-insert fanfics, would I? I only own the plotline and Francoise du Burgundy, the rest belongs to Marvel and all other refrences to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. All MARVEL characters are not my own.**

Chapter 1: Francois du Burgundy in... Sheild?

 _I look up at the sky, admiring the calmness before me. I rest and bask in the serenity._ Wasn't I supposed to be doing something? As a matter of fact- Where am I? _I panic, and hear... a_ Sheep?

To tell you the story of why I am looking at the sky next to a sheep, I have to take you ALL the way back. Oh yeah. All the way to a week ago.

 **Doodly doo, gonna get laid...** I sat on the couch, listening to a Cyanide and Happiness short. I am wearing my normal jeans (Bit worse for wear, but still in good condition), some brown leather combat boots, a black dress shirt buttoned all the way up, a blazer, and a black trench coat. I blow my chin-length, dark blonde hair from my face, rearranging it to have a swoop on the right side and straight and flat everywhere else. It stops at my grey eyes, supported by my glasses. "I really want ginger hair" I think to myself. I sigh, stand up and put an old black fedora on. I stand nearly 6"7', and am really thin. Like, proper skinny, Matchstick Man so to speak. My socks show above my boots.

I walk across the hardwood floor to the fridge. Normal procedure really, I get bored, open the fridge, and browse, then sit back down. Repeat. Oh god, now I sound depressing...

I look at your point of view. "I bet your thinking, when is the crossover going to begin? Hmm? Well, its about to!" Dad walks in, his bald head a bit shiny. Not awkwardly shiny, not car shiny, not silver shiny, just... Shiny. "Sup dead?"

"Ready to go? Also, did you check the fridge for milk?" Did I forget to mention? We gotta go shopping.

"Yes. We are fine on milk. I can't drink two gallons in one week, especially being lactose intolerant." I found that out the hard way by the way- Looked like Hurricane Katrina went through the toilet, but it was made of my fecal matter and not clouds.

"Well you could, it just wouldn't be clean!"

I imitate Fat Bastard's voice: "I got ah Creap on Dick that could Choke ah Don-Keay!"

We both laugh as we go outside and climb in the car. Its an old yellow Camry, from '09. No, I wont be writing out the full year, I am lazy, deal. Also, enjoying the fourth walls?

When we get to the store (I had grabbed an extra belt and two other cloth straps for the trenchcoat before leaving and stowed them in the pocket) we walked in. We got the normal produce (Like apples- I like apples, Not pears though, never trust a pear.) Upon getting to the meat (Which was in the very back) there was a loud "Boom." Like, ever heard fireworks go off? Well think that, but louder- kinda like the bombs they use to bring down buildings, without any ear protection on.

"What the motherfucking shit?" I yell, unknowingly because I am almost deaf. Dad didn't hear, he just kinda... froze in place. I hadn't noticed, and was running up to the explosion while people were running away. I said aloud, "Well gee, everyone is running away Burgundy, must be a good idea to go TOWARDS what they are running from!" I didn't care though. I was exited!

Up at the front, there was a crater in the floor and a hole in the ceiling. Rubble was all over the place. Some people looked incapacitated, covered in dirt and dust and... Blood? "Ugh... they are uhh... Sleeping! Yeah, just sleeping a bit..." I kinda gag at the thought of them being dead, trying to rationalize against it.

Then I noticed _HIM._ Some guy in the center of the explosion, completely unharmed, but frozen in place. I walked up, saying "Oh yeah, this is a fantastic idea, nothing could POSSIBLY go wrong!" and poked him. I felt a blow to the back of my head, and then blackness.

 **Time jump, some white-looking room, unknown when**

I slowly open my eyes. Everything is blurry without my glasses. I sit up on.. a bed?.. with a start, and everything spins. I groan, and someone comes over, obviously female from her voice. "Looks like you are awake, Mr..."

"Burgundy. Francoise du Burgundy, but you can just call me France or Frank, Ms..." I trail off.

" _Agent_ May. You got involved in something, and looks like we accidentally picked up the wrong guy."

"So... Any chance I get to know what I was involved in, or is it like, some super secret government agency secret thing that's gonna result in me either having to join or be killed?" I say, with a shit-eating grin and in a joking voice.

"You seem to have hit the nail on the head Mr. Burgundy" some guy said, obviously an older one. He looked around 5"11' to maybe 6"1'.

"Uhh, what do you mean, Mr. Agent..." I trail off again. It seems the first one, May, has her arms crossed and seems extremely... strict. Like McGonnigal strict.

"Coulson. And its Director Coulson."

"Ah... I was joking, you know... Agent Coulson... right..?"

"No."

"Whelp, shit just hit the fan. And not in a good way" I say to your view. Coulson and May don't seem to notice.

"Mr Burgundy, we are going to need you to choose. I think you will probably accept. Will you join SHEILD, or will you become a nameless hobo in Tennessee, or Tallahassee, or Taiwan, or someplace starting with a T?" Coulson said very smoothly.

"Uh... Can I think about this? I mean, number one, this is a LIFE CHANGING decision, and number two, I would like to know who I am working for, and number three, I don't exactly have marketable skills..." I trail off.

"Of course Mr. Burgundy. May and I will go to the bridge. If you need anything, call the number on this" he said as he handed me a... Phone, but not one I've seen before. It was too... Holographic. "It also has all the information a recruit will be allowed to know. Take your time, but I will need to know by the end of the day." They left.

I turn back to your viewpoint. "This shit's gonna have nuts in it!" My shit-eating grin returns.

 **Time jump- Around 1800 hours, still the strange white room**

I hum. And pace. And hum some more.

"Mr. Burgundy?" a guy's voice comes to me.

I turn to face two people, one clearly a guy, and one a young lady... I think? To be honest, I am blind as all hell without my glasses. "Ah, yes, Agents... Brit and ponytail?" I say with an innocent grin. The lady snickers and the guy huffs.

"I am WELSH, thank you very much, and name's Agent Fitz" the guy says again.

"Agent Simmons" the lady pipes in, a... Well, an accent from the British Isles to be sure.

"OOH! Fitzsimmons! Aha!" I wear a shit eating grin again.

"Yes, but you need to add 'agents' before that. Also, Coulson sent us to ascertain your decision." It was the guy, he seemed... off.

"Oh yeah... That bit..." I had read the file. I wanted to join, but felt I wouldn't be USEFUL if I did. "One question. Any clue what I would be doing? I have as many marketable skills as Grumpy Cat."

Simmons snickers again, and Fitz speaks up, "Yeah, you will go through training first, and then you will start on simple things- stakeouts, low-risk raids, etcetera."

"Hmm... Alright." I sigh the most immense sigh anyone could ever have uttered. "I'll do it. Just fair warning, I am more nonathletic than a toddler." Simmons snickers again, and Fitz deadpans.

"Sounds great. Agent Skye will be training you, starting now." Coulson had snuck up behind me while I was talking to Fitzsimmons. Beside him was a very young lady, mabye twenties?

She spoke up. "Nice to meet you, new guy. Lets go to the sparring room." I just nod and follow, but not before I say "It's not new guy, it's Francois du Burgundy, or France. Yeah, France. I'll go with France."

"Nope. Agent Burgundy until you are at my level."

As I am following, I speak. "What is your level?"

"Eight."*

"Well, that'll take a while then..."

"Nah, took me about a year. Wasn't easy, but I made it."

I just stare, grunt and follow.

"here, changing room. You can't fight in that, not yet. At least change everything waist up."

"Ugh, fiiiiine."

I change, and get ready to spar.

 **A/N: That, Mein Freunds... Ist a Wrap! Heh... Expect chapter two next week. The fourth wall breaking will happen VERY RARELY, IF AT ALL after this chapter. I'll be trying for three to five chapters every week on Saturday. Also, while the physical description of me is a close resemblance, it is not me (You think I would really add me in direct? C'mon son!). Any resemblances to people IRL is PURELY INCIDENTAL!**

 **Tra!**


	2. Chapter 2: Burgundy Lost

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! If you thought I owned agents of SHEILD, you should really rethink your existence. Seriously, if I was MARVEL, I wouldn't be making self-insert fanfics, would I? I would be rolling around in a bunch of money. I only own the plot line and Francoise du Burgundy, the rest belongs to Marvel and all other references to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. All MARVEL characters are not my own, likewise with RWBY being owned by RT and created by the glorious Monty Oum (Bless his soul)**

Chapter 2: Agent Burgundy in... Where?

I was panting. Not just any old panting.

Wheezing, deathly panting. But I didn't care! "I WON AGAINST AGENT SKYE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, then collapsed. Skye was on the floor too, panting just as hard. "You good, Agent Skye?" I looked at her.

She looked back and grinned. "Welcome to becoming a full fledged agent!" I stood up and helped Skye up.

"Wooo! OH! I remember something!" I put on the most serious face I can muster, and look her dead in the eye. She grows concerned.

"What?"

"GLASSES! That's why I can't see worth a damn! I lost my glasses!" I give her a shit eating grin.

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously? UGH let's go get Fitzsimmons to take care of you, blind man." She shakes her head as she walks out.

We arrive and get a pair of glasses. I get them from Simmons. "Thanks, you're a real _Eye opener!"_ I grin again, and everyone groans or face-palms.

"Really? Good lord, why must we have a punster?" Fitz pipes up.

"Hey man, that's what you get for accepting a 17 year old."

He just shakes his head and walks away.

 **The next day, on board a Quinjet, in the air over someplace in the Gobi desert**

"Mission is simple. We go in, monitor, and then nab the target. He has vital information on the HYDRA, and so therefore must be captured ALIVE. Understand?" Coulson is very serious, and we all nod. Fitzsimmons will be running all of the equipment for monitoring from a distance. Coulson will be directing us from the same place, probably the nav-epar* that we have parked at the landing zone. I will be in my civilian clothes, standing next to the alleyway we will be nabbing the guy in. Skye will be at a foot stand across the street, and may will be on the other side of the alleyway from me.

It had been almost two months since the collapse of SHEILD, with the Potomac River incident. I can't help but think about something important that could happen there later with a guy in red spandex, but I can't piece it together... I shrug it off.

 **1200 hours, Irkutsk, Russia**

Everyone was in position. We had eyes on the target. Everything was normal. Till the guy decided to run into the factory next door. "Замораживание (Freeze)" I yell at the guy in Russian. He doesn't freeze, just keeps running. He reaches into his pocket with a gloved hand once he reaches a dead end. I put up my weapon, a Fitzsimmons-modified .45 mil mag (Coulson said I could have a custom weapon, so long as it matched restrictions.) He pulled out a... Red stone?

"Let me go, and I vill give you da stone, da? Dat is vy you vant me, da?" he looked desperate, but I kept approaching.

"Coulson, stone, what?" I ask.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE STONE!" Coulson screamed, almost breaking my eardrum through the comm. "have him set it on the ground, I will have May bring a containment unit. That stone will kill you the moment you touch it."

"But isn't he touching it?"

"It doesn't effect the holder if they have those gloves on, you don't."

"Fine. Mister Ivan, I need you to put the stone on the ground, alright? Do it slowly, and I wont shoot." I really didn't want to shoot, even if the only thing it will do is ice him.

Apparently he thought that meant "Throw the stone at the person behind me". So I shoot, and move to block the stone from hitting Skye.

BIG mistake.

"Burgundy NO!" I hear a scream, but then it all turns red.

 **Who knows when, Who knows where. It's dark outside. It's definitely outside.**

"Ugh..." I groan and stand up. Everywhere was hurting, a sore, pins-and-needles pain. There was a roaring in my ears, and everything was overly blurry. "Uooohhh... glasses" I said as I search for them. I found them and put them on, aiding in my sight a little bit.

"Uhhh, when did tall, blonde, and handsome show up in the dorm room?" I heard a voice say, definitely a young woman's?

"Coco! He is an intruder, and you are flirting with him already?" I heard another young girl say, British this time.

"What? Its true. He is handsome," the first said again. Two groans, obviously males, came from behind the two. At least I perceived that as behind, with the headache, I had no clue where anything was.

"Gherm... Uhm... Any clue... Where I am?" I look in the general direction of everyone and remember, _stone! Find the stone. Pocket? No, its in my hand. Put it away for now._ I put it away, and my headache instantly clears. "Woah..."

Four people are looking at me. One had a frilly coffee-brown shirt, black slacks, a bullet belt over her shoulder, and a black style-oriented belt with a target buckle around her waist. She had a suitcase in hand. She also had sunglasses on, and a black cap over her shoulder-length brown hair. Next to her was a shorter lady, in a brown jumpsuit, with gold trim and bits of... Armour? She also had black tights, a box on her hip, and... Rabbit ears? I just tried to brush that part off.

Behind these two was a very tall man. Like, VERY tall. He had black hair in a buzz cut, and green samurai armour? That was on top of a black robe. He also had a BIG sword on his back. _Note to self-Don't get on his bad side._ Finally, there was a guy about as tall as the rabbit lady, with the ears. Red hair, red vest, and- Purely white eyes? No retinas or puples. _Must be blind._ He had these strange swords, curved backwards along his arms, the blades also being red. He wore black combat pants and boots.

"You don't know?" The one, Coco it was, lowers her glasses and looks at me.

"I haven't the foggiest." I replied in kind. I decided NOT to point out the ears of the one and eyes of the other. "Could you point me in the general direction of a... Information center of some kind? First time in the city. Or town. Or wherever it is I am." Technically, it wasn't a lie.

They all looked at me with blank expressions, except for this Coco. "Wait, seriously? Let me see your scroll."

"Scroll? What's that?"

"Everyone has a scroll! Where is yours?"

"People seriously use old rolls of paper nowadays?" They all broke out laughing. "What?"

Coco stepped forward. "Good lord, you must be from far outside the kingdom. Where are you from? And what is your name, might I add?"

"Uhh, was a bit of a hermit before. Thought I'd try out people for a change. That probably sounds weird, I should stop talking. And I am Francois du Burgundy, or France or Frank for short."

They each responded in time. Coco Adel was the fashionista, Velvet Scarletina was the bunny lady, Fox was the blind man, and Yatsuhashi Daichi was the tall giant. I shook each of their hands in turn.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Now... Information centre please?" I realized I sounded a bit Scottish there.

 **A/N: Whelp, le fin! That is a wrap, everyone!**

 ***If you can't figure out what naV-epaR means, go home. You are too young to be reading this.**

 **Tra!**


	3. Chapter 3: Burgundy at an Academy

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! If you thought I owned agents of SHEILD, you should really rethink your existence. Seriously, if I was MARVEL, I wouldn't be making self-insert fanfics, would I? I would be rolling around in a bunch of money. I only own the plot line and Francoise du Burgundy, the rest belongs to Marvel and all other references to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. All MARVEL characters are not my own, likewise with RWBY being owned by RT and created by the glorious Monty Oum (Bless his soul)**

Chapter 3: Agent Burgundy in an academy of sorts...

"Information centre?" I asked.

"Nope. We have to take you to Professor Ozpin, or Glynda at least. For your sake, I hope its Oz, Mrs. Goodwitch is not very... Kind to intruders." Coco responded. She had this silent, flirty smirk on her face the entire time.

I sighed. "Fine, whatever works for you works for me."

"You guys go get ready for bed, I will take him there," Velvet cut in quickly. "You've all had a long day."

Coco's smirk grew, I knew what was coming next. "Well, aren't you just so interested in Mr. Handsome there! Go on, go get some practice flirting in" She winked at us both. Oh boy, she is going to be a troublemaker. Velvet tried to protest, but the door was shut.

"Whelp. That was... Normal? Is that normal? What is normal?" I looked at her with a completely blank look, a slight smile. She was the brightest red ever.

She stammered "W-well, we uhh, should b-be headed t-to O-o-oz's office..." She trailed off.

"Cool. Lead the way, mademoiselle!" I smile innocently, and she turned an even more impossible shade of red. We walked down the surprisingly incredible halls of this "Academy" I was in. I absentmindedly followed, right behind Velvet. I was looking at her ears, and they moved every now and again. "Impossible... Those are real?" I whispered, but obviously, Velvet heard.

"My ears? Yes, they are." She suddenly seemed a bit dejected.

"That's... That's..." I didn't notice her bracing for something bad. "INCREDIBLE! So cool!" She just kind of gaped, surprised.

"Wait... You don't think it's bad?"

"Why would I? You have freaking _BUNNY EARS!_ " I looked at them still, wondering how that was a thing. "That is awesome!"

She blushed and turned to hide a smile. "Uhm... O-Ozpin's office is... Up on the top... Floor..."

"Cool, elevator, alright." I pushed the buttons and the doors opened. "Ladies first?" I bowed. Her face turned an even more impossible shade of red, and we stayed in silence on the way up. "Does Meisseur Ozpin know of our impending arrival?"

"Yes." Her response was so quiet, it was barely a whisper. The elevator stopped.

"Come in" a voice came from the inside. The doors opened, and I walked in. The office was rather empty, simply a desk with a chair behind it. It was all gear-accented, and even the roof had what looked like clock mechanisms in it. In the chair sat an older man, with greying hair. He wore pince-nez glasses, and wore a very formal like suit. He had a green ascot, and what looked like an iron cross on it, but it was of different design.

"You must be Meisseur Professor Ozpin, sir?" I nodded to him as I spoke.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Francois du Burgundy, France or Frank for short."

"I find it interesting how you ended up anywhere on the grounds without security seeing you. How did that happen?"

I shifted and shot a glance to Velvet. "I haven't the foggiest myself."

"Miss Scarletina, you may return to your dorm room. Mister Burgundy, I would like to discuss this... At length and in private."

Velvet nodded and left as I spoke, "Of course, Professor."

 **Time jump, Oz's office, 10 in the morning.**

"That is a very... Interesting story, Mr. Burgundy." I told him all about SHEILD and earth and the fact that the stone I had was dangerous, couldn't be handled by anyone, and was the likely culprit of putting me here. "I would like to see if you can pass initiation. While everyone else here has already done so, I think you may be a great addition to the school, if your combat training is as you said. Tomorrow, at nine, lets say, meet me here. We will then proceed to see if you can join, and if you can, we will add you to Team CFVY, formally changing the name to CFFVY, and making the first five-person team in history. Would you like that?"

I smiled politely. "I haven't much other by way of options, so I shall accept. I will spend today both resting and acquiring this scroll everyone speaks of. If I may, where do I acquire one?"

"I shall provide you with one should you come at nine tomorrow morning. In the meantime, enjoy a meal with CFVY at the cafeteria. You will need it." I stood up and bowed.

"Thank you Meisseur Ozpin." I smiled and left.

 **Time skip, Cafeteria, 12 noon**

"Hallo freunds." I walked up with a tray of basic food- an apple, a turkey sandwich, a salad and a glass of water. Better than any combat rations, but not anything extravagant.

Team CFVY looked at me, and Coco spoke up. "Well howdy there France. I heard from Ozpin you might be joining us. Take a seat next to Velvet." Coco had an evil smirk on her face, and I noticed Velvet look away. I sat between her and tall Yatsu. Everyone except for myself was in school uniform, me still in my blazer and jeans from yesterday's fiasco.

"Danke, Freunds." For some reason, I really felt the need to use German.

"Well, handsome, I heard about your little chat with Velvet on the way to Oz's office."

I looked up from my sandwich. "Did I say something wrong? I figured I probably would, seeings as I am completely out of the loop of social... communication." I maintained the innocent look.

Coco smirked more. "No, I just was surprised a hermit could be such a flirt. I suppose it won't be bad to have you around as a friend... with benefits." She winked, and I suppressed a smirk and blush.

"Sure... What is the with benefits part?" I looked (And pulled off) the best quizzical smile I could.

Everyone broke out laughing, except for Velvet. It seemed she was so embarrassed and blushing so hard her head would explode and the bench would catch fire. Coco finally answered, "Do you know about the birds and the bees, and all that jazz?"

"I like birds, and don't mind bees as long as I get honey. That's about it right?" I smiled innocently. More laughing. "Is there something I am missing?"

Between laughs, Coco answered, "Do you know where kids come from?"

I made myself look like I just caught on. "Ooooooh... that's what all that meant... Well, not to offend anyone, but Friends with Benefits sounds very much like a non-beneficial mutual pleasure session that I don't think would be in any way a 'good idea' for the furtherance of a healthy relation. Not that I wouldn't, but I'd like to achieve a moral standard first, and a healthy friendship." More laughs.

"Well, tall, blonde, and handsome, you've just earned my respect. And approval." She smirked evilly and winked at velvet. I pretended not to notice. "What about you two?" She nodded to Fox and Yatsu.

Fox simply nodded, but Yatsu spoke up: "The two would make a good couple. The quiet, shy one and the respectable innocent one." I finally picked up on it, and then shoved the last of my sandwich down.

"So you were scouting me to be a... Romantic partner for someone?" I nodded to Velvet and she almost fainted from the blush.

Coco then had the biggest shit eating grin ever. "Yes!"

Velvet finally spoke up. "NO! Guys are icky! Oh god, I don't mean it that way, I just..." she trailed off.

"I know how you meant it," I smiled at her, "and your reaction is fully justified." She looked me in the eye, while I was smiling, and I gave her a discreet wink. She hid her face, everyone else giggling.

"I ship it!" Coco spoke up again.

"Ship?" More laughter.

 **A/N: Whelp, that's all folks. Gotta finish my school this week. Also, for all yalls to know, this will be released in groups of three to five chapters all together on Saturday or Sunday, probably once a week. With midterm exams and eventually finals, I may slow down then, but that's not here nor there. Reviews (Constructive reviews please, baseless insults, flames, and trolls will be ignored) greatly accepted!**

 **Tra!**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! If you thought I owned agents of SHEILD, you should really rethink your existence. Seriously, if I was MARVEL, I wouldn't be making self-insert fanfics, would I? I would be rolling around in a bunch of money. I only own the plot line and Francoise du Burgundy, the rest belongs to Marvel and all other references to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. All MARVEL characters are not my own, likewise with RWBY being owned by RT and created by the glorious Monty Oum (Bless his soul)**

Chapter 4: Initiation

 **Cliffs of Beacon, 1000 hours**

"I like this.." I was turning the scroll around, poking around for functions and seeing what it could do.

"Your initiation will be just like the others, with one exception. While you will still be heading to the temple for your relic and returning with it to the Cliffs, you must do this solo. Agreed?"

"Agreed. I shall complete the mission. I had Miss Scarletina unlock my aura for me."

 **Flashback, CFVY dorm, 2200 hours**

"So now that you have a general idea of all of this, it would be pertinent to have your aura unlocked." Yatsu had finished explaining the whole thing to me.

"Agreed. Aura unlock, definitely important." I nodded. "Who's up?"

Coco smiled devilishly again. "How about Velvet?"

Velvet blushed and looked uncomfortable. "Works for me, how about you?" I nod to her.

"Uhm... y-yeah, th-thats fine..." What an incredible ability to blush.

She stepped forward and stood before me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Close your eyes and focus." Another blush.

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._

A bright red glow filled the room, and Velvet started to collapse. I caught her in a hug, still awestruck by how bright it was. It faded, and then we both realized. Yatsu and fox smiled ever so slightly, but Coco, on the other hand...

"Aww, look at those two lovebirds!" she spoke up.

"Coco!" Velvet exclaimed, and looked at her. Then realizing the hug, she blushed even more. I pulled away.

"Sorry..." I started scratching my cheek with one hand. She flew to her bed and hid under the blankets, her head in the pillow. "Well... Sleep?"

"Agreed!"

 **End Flashback**

I stood on the platform Glynda indicated. Glynda, by the way, was very no-nonsense. Blonde-verging on fantasy-white hair, a riding crop (Why?), a purple cloak that ended in flames, and a very much proper pencil-skirt suit. When I say no-nonsense, she makes that one English teacher (everyone has had the one English teacher who is such a control freak) look like a lazy bum.

"I would repeat my speech, but I am sure you have read it." Ozpin smiled.

"Yes, sir I have." I crouched. I wasn't sure how I was going to land, but if anything, I could just use my Aura to keep me from dying upon impact. Something told me diving towards the ground would be a bad idea.

"Ready?"

I nodded. Then, a loud spring was heard, and next thing I knew, I was flying across the forest. _Oooh boy, this isn't going to end well._ I kept flying, and decided upon a descent pattern. Small branches and leaves could slow me down enough. So, I aimed for an almost conveniently placed line of trees that would allow me to roll upon hitting the ground. It went well, except for the tree branch that caught my foot and sent me spinning. _Somehow_ I managed to do a cartwheel upon hitting the ground, landing safely on my feet. "Whelp... Everything went better than expected!" I do a bit of a jig and then start on my way north. "Alright, if its at the north, near the other cliffs, I should keep sun to my right, since it is rising."

Reoriented, I begin my trek. "hmm... Probably stupid to say this out loud, but there is a distinct lack of Grimm... Meh, can't be that bad, they wouldn't send students here if it was just going to be hordes upon hordes."

 **Beacon Cliffs**

"This young man has no clue what he is doing Ozpin! He is going to die!"

 **Back in the forest, a couple hours later**

"yay! Temple! wooo!" I finally found it. It was a kind of discreet bunch of ruins, with some pedestals about it. I walk up to one and pick up... A coffee mug. "Wooooow Ozpin, real creative! Not that I mind, I will be keeping this, coffee is always a good thing." I laced my words with just a little bit of sarcasm, but no venom. While the Coffee mug was unoriginal, I wouldn't mind using it. I put it in my pocket and headed back towards the cliffs.

Not a half hour later and a huge- Ursai, was it?- came from the underbrush and roared. "What do you want, big fellow?" I tried to sound as irritable as possible. Obviously, it didn't care, and lunged for me. I slid over, barely missing his strike, and rolled. Brandishing my .45s, I cursed. "Fitz, these explosive AP rounds had better work or I will tear your fucking ass off and force it down your goddamn 'Holier than Thou' throat!" Again I rolled to dodge, this time firing a single round at the Ursai. It hit and killed it. "You lucky bastard Fitz." I whispered to myself and took off on a run to the cliffs. No need to get caught up again.

It seems fate would have a different opinion on what would happen.

All I needed to do was climb the cliff face.

But Nooooo, there just HAD to be a death stalker and three borbatusks blocking any further advance. "Oh come the fuck on!" I was getting tired of this. I ran straight for the big guy, might as well get the boss dead and then pick off the minions. I had the lucky advantage of being able to get within the area he couldn't strike. I emptied two clips into its side, effectively blowing its legs off. Now that he was a stationary turret, I turned my focus away from the death stalker and towards the borbatusks, just in time to get a whaling hit from one in the gut. It sent me flying off into a tree, further winding me. Standing back up, I climbed the tree quickly. I had to see about my aura.

Looking at my scroll, I was sitting at around 45%. Not great. I reloaded, and jumped back down. Upon landing, I switched my right gun for a combat knife. "Might as well, seeings as they are so fuckin' fast." As if it was a code word, they all three rolled at me again. "Sheeite!" I rolled out of the way, slicing with my knife as I did, killing one. I shot at the other, as it had hit the tree and ended up on its back. "two down, two to go." I wasn't going to let that death stalker get away. "Alright, bad idea in three, two, one." And bad idea it was. I up and ran at the stalker AGAIN, this time with the borbatusk in tow. I got into a position so that the stalker would strike, and waited. Adrenaline pumping, I rolled out of the way, just in time for the strike to hit the borbatusk and kill it. While the stalker was trying to rid the corpse off of the stinger, I slid under it and fired all my rounds into it's neck region. Finally, it was over.

"TAKE THAT BITCHEZ!" I screamed. Time to climb.

 **Beacon cliffs, 1300 hours**

I lay down, panting. Checking my scroll, even after the time it took me to get up, I was resting at 20% aura. One more hit and I would have lost aura, two and I would be dead.

"Did I win?" I looked up wearily at Ozpin.

"Indeed. Welcome to beacon academy, Mr. Burgundy. We will have a first-year announcement tomorrow morning. Until then, get yourself rested. I believe an extra mattress has arrived at the team CFFVY dorm, so you can get some rest there instead of on the floor."

"yay!" I enthusiastically cheer, then stand up. "Ill grab a bite to eat later, around dinner. Until then, I will clean up. Maybe nap. I am tired. Anyway, back to the campus?" I look to Oz.

"Indeed." he silently walked, and I followed.

 **School Cafeteria, 1800 hours**

"-And then I slid under it, emptied the clips, and got away. 20% aura left, all said and done." I had just recounted the story of my initiation to the rest of CFFVY.

"Well, now it's Tall, Blonde, Handsome, Adorkable, and Durable!" Coco was her ever-flirty self.

"Adorkable?"

"Adorable and Dorky" Velvet had spoken up. She was seated next to me.

"Ahh... Why adorable though? I mean, adorable and handsome aren't antonyms, but still..." I pondered a bit, and Velvet blushed. Why did she blush so much? Maybe she was just shy.

I continued to eat my food- Same as lunch yesterday- and made a mental note to ask about Velvet's blushing sessions. "So question. School year, and I showed up in the middle, right?"

"Actually, it is nearing the terminus of our first year." Yatsu had a thing for big words.

"Ah. Alright, I see...So I will probably need some classes to bring myself up to present..."

"Actually, France," Coco spoke up, "I think Velvet can help you get up-to-date. You will have to take the finals, of course." At the suggestion, Velvet turned even redder.

"Works for me. What about you Velvet?" She nodded shyly. "Alright. Sounds good. Also, I will be 'introduced' by Oz tomorrow morning. Not a clue what he means, but hey. Can't be that bad, can it?"

 **A/N: That's all folks! One more chapter tonight, then I will be off. Do enjoy!**

 **Reviews, etc. welcome and will be taken under consideration.**

 **Tra!**


	5. Chapter 5: Introduction

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! If you thought I owned agents of SHEILD, you should really rethink your existence. Seriously, if I was MARVEL, I wouldn't be making self-insert fanfics, would I? I would be rolling around in a bunch of money. I only own the plot line and Francoise du Burgundy, the rest belongs to Marvel and all other references to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. All MARVEL characters are not my own, likewise with RWBY being owned by RT and created by the glorious Monty Oum (Bless his soul)**

Chapter 5: Introduction

 **Beacon Academy Auditorium, 0700 hours**

"Francois du Burgundy has shown extreme merit, and has passed both initiation and the entrance exam. Since he works well with an existing team, he will be added to it. From here on out, the first five person team in Beacon's history, team CFFVY, will henceforth be created. I expect great things from both him and everyone he will be working with, namely you first years gathered today. That is all." Ozpin had quite a ramble to "Introduce" me.

Glynda took the microphone for a moment, "Mister Burgundy will be going through the same classes as you, so talk to him with the same respect as you would fellow classmates. You may return to your dorms. Dismissed!"

With that, myself and my new team all filed out of the auditorium. "That went well, da?" I ask.

"Probably. Watch out for team THEA though, they are as avid about tea as we are about coffee. Especially Tan Oliver, he is intense. Hammond Rouge, Evan Green, and Adam Silver are a bit better, but you could consider their team as a rival to ours." Coco felt like explaining a lot. "Now, we have something to go take care of, why don't you and Velvet go get some studying in?" She gave us her evil smirk and winked, dragging Fox and Yatsu with her.

"Uhh, sure. Let us go forth, mademoiselle!" I offer my arm to Velvet, oblivious to her blush and the rest of the team's quiet snickers. On the way back, I thought about my old world. I wonder what they were doing?

 **Unknown planet, unknown time**

The HYDRA slipped through the portal with Coulson and Jemma, ready to destroy the world as we know it.

 **Team CFFVY dorm, 0730 hours**

They were probably fine!

When we arrived, I pulled out my Grimm studies textbook. It was the only one I hadn't done cursory browsing in. "Since I haven't poked it yet, and it's the first class, I thing good idea, da?" I smile at Velvet.

"Sure, lets get to work on it." We sit down, and begin reviewing it. We had two hours, more than plenty of time to get me acquainted with all of the Grimm I would be dealing with. When 8:45 rolled around, we got up to head to class.

 **Team CFFVY dorm, 1830 hours**

"Good lord, I thought that would never end! Ugh" I flopped onto my mattress, where I had tucked it into the corner of the room.

"I agree. Port is so dry!" Fox spoke up, uncharacteristically enthusiastic about the subject.

"It could be worse. He could make us write essays on all of his lectures." Yatsu spoke up this time.

"Given the possibility that he may ask for a full summary of his entire year of class, I have taken the liberty of recording the sessions. Audio only, of course." I piped in again. Velvet perked up a bit at this, and everyone else looked at me.

"Quite an impressive sense of foresight, handsome! Remember, finals in a few weeks, so if that is true, we will need it. It will help at least with the last few weeks." Coco was her usual flirty self. Velvet shot her a very quick and discreet look of... warning? What was that? Nobody else seemed to notice, so I filed it away for later.

"I thought so. I can barely stay awake during it, sooo dryyyy!" Everyone agreed with my assessment. Velvet, sitting on her bed, which was next to mine, opened her scroll and began doodling. I did the same, the other three either laying down or reading. It was going to be an interesting time soon, with the school closing for the summer*.

 **Beacon academy. CFFVY dorm. 1200 hours. Final day before Beacon closes.**

"Family will be exited." Yatsu was always so matter of fact about things. Fox had left yesterday for his family, and Yatsu was leaving right now. Me and Velvet were packing up what we had in the room, and Coco was folding her stacks upon stacks of fashion into her bags.

"yeap." I popped the P. I had only recently realized, I have no place to go for the summer. I just figured I would wander the kingdom for a while. Aside from scraping by on the tests, everything was really just do-it-as-it-comes.

Velvet and I finished, and walked over to Coco. Velvet spoke up first, "Need some help with your tonnes of cloth?" Never knew Velvet could jab at someone like that.

"nah, just about to finish. Why don't you two head out to the dock, and I will meet you there?" We nod and head out.

Upon reaching the dock, I sit next to Velvet, our respective bags at our feet. "So, what will you be up to this summer?" I ask.

"Family generally has a reunion. Entire summer will be largely partying and catching up with family. You?"

For the first time since I had gotten here, my confidence faltered. I came up with something though: "I figured I would wander the city and the surrounding countryside a bit." I smiled again, hiding my brief moment of frowning.

"What about family?"

"Hermit, remember? First people I ran into besides wandering people on the road was you guys. Haven't seen a member of family for a couple of years now." I keep a smile, knowing my face wasn't going to hold much longer. Also, it wasn't a total lie. Almost a year at SHEILD, then the rest here, not to mention the death in the family that shattered everyone prior to any of that.

"Oh... Is there anything I can do?" She looked at me for a moment before trying (and failing) to hide a blush.

"nah, I don't want to impose upon anyone. Especially not on friends." I try to look around, trying to appear curious about what was around. I felt my smile slowly slipping.

"I think my mum would be okay with you visiting. We don't normally have guests, and I wouldn't mind..." She trailed off, obviously flustered at her own offer.

"You should probably call ahead first. But again, I don't want to impose." I didn't directly say no, but not yes either. I felt my smile coming back.

She called anyway. "Hi mum!... No, I'm fine... No... No... Mum! I want to bring a friend home over summer... uh-huh... Yes, it is... No, a teammate, he doesn't have family... It is?... Okay! That should work!" She hung up. "Alright. We will meet her out in Mystral, our home. She probably thinks we are... Together..." She dropped excitement for blushing suddenly.

"Ah. I will follow your lead." I smile and look at her. Coco showed up finally, two duffel bags and three rolling suitcases with her. I jump over to take two of them. "Looks like the fashionista has a lot of fashion."

"Indeed. So, summer plans?"

"You first, fashionista!"

"Alright. I will be helping with my mum and dad's clothing store out in Vale. Where do you think I get all the advice from?" She smirked.

"True." I answered.

"Well, spill the beans! What about you two, handsome and his wonderful sidekick?" She smirked pointedly towards Velvet.

"I am going to family, and since he doesn't have family..."

Coco turned unusually serious. "I am sorry to hear that, France." I nodded, but let Velvet finish.

"...So he will.. Ah, stay... with mine..." She looked down, blushing and pointing her fingers towards each other, poking them.

Coco's face lit up with a devious smirk. "Oooh, so handsome and his _Girlfriend_ now, is it?" Velvet hid her face with her hands.

"Only if she says so, that decision belongs to her." Coco was still smirking.

"No woo hoo without the formal kiss kiss!" She winked and smirked at us. Velvet collapsed in the seat on the airship, and I stood, still hiding the oncoming blush.

"You know I am a respectable person, Coco."

Oh boy was summer going to be fun.

 **Velvet's house, Mystral, 1200 hours, Earth Calendar Equivalent, June 2**

We walked up to the door, me carrying our bags. Mine was rather small, just my toiletries and a single change of all of my clothes. That was all I had. Velvet's bag was a bit bigger, but she was by no means the fashionista's level of baggage. Velvet knocked on the door.

"Hold on a moment, lad or lass!" I heard a woman's voice inside. Probably Velvet's mother. She came and opened the door. "Velvet!" She pulled her daughter into a crushing hug. When she looked my way, I bowed slightly.

"Hallo madame."

"Velvet... Certainly an interesting choice." I saw a faint version of Coco's deviant smirk on this lady's face.

"Mother! He is a friend, not that! I don't do that, you know that!"

Like I said. Summer would be interesting.

 **A/N: Tis but a wrap. To end or not to end... My brain is overflowing with ideas. Remember, some things will be happening soon that will be Mature rated. I warn you now so that I won't be responsible for any trauma caused to readers who shouldn't be reading this. - that was sarcasm folks. But seriously, if you aren't 16 plus, you shouldn't be reading this. Reviews welcome! (Please keep it civil guys.)**

 ***I am working under the assumption that Beacon has a school year similar to the US.**

 **Tra!**


	6. Chapter 6: In the summer time

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! If you thought I owned agents of SHEILD, you should really rethink your existence. Seriously, if I was MARVEL, I wouldn't be making self-insert fanfics, would I? I would be rolling around in a bunch of money. I only own the plot line and Francoise du Burgundy, the rest belongs to Marvel and all other references to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. All MARVEL characters are not my own, likewise with RWBY being owned by RT and created by the glorious Monty Oum (Bless his soul)**

Chapter 6: In the summertime

 **Scarletina household, June 30, 0800 hours**

Mrs. Scarletina was very... Intense. Much to the contrast of the quiet and shy Velvet, Mrs. Scarletina was one to be passionate about everything.

"Lunch, Darlings!" Her high-pitched voice rang throughout the house.

"Food!" I exclaimed. Velvet simply followed as we went to the dining room.

"Yes, food! Now, Velvet, your boyfriend knows exactly how to respond to lunch!" Again the intensity. And again with Velvet's bright red blush.

"Mom! He is just a friend!" She was very adamant on that matter... Almost too adamant.

"Everyone knows that's not true!" her mum was just as adamant to the counter.

I sat down after the other two, and began to eat. Mrs. Scarletina's cooking was actually very good. While it mostly consisted of salads and other vegetable-based foods, I honestly wouldn't mind becoming vegetarian if this is what I got to eat. "Very good food too." It was.

"Ah, glad you enjoy. Now, just so you know, me and Velvet will be doing something in the house today, so if you don't mind wandering the city a bit. It's rather important, and will be a... Surprise." Something about her, possibly the evil smirk, told me that it was going to be a surprise to embarrass Velvet as much as me. I just nodded.

"Sounds good to me. I'll gather some supplies, go wandering a bit. See whats about." _Good_ , I thought, _Got some time to scout the countryside. Maybe find a safehosue in case shit hits the fan, which tends to be what happens in my life lately._

"Good! I will send you with some lunch. Just you be careful!" She smiled, genuinely innocent this time.

After breakfast, I donned a blue dress shirt, tucked into my jeans. I had my double-belt on, and went for my trench coat instead of blazer. I also grabbed my fedora. You can never go wrong with a fedora. I put on my combat boots, and hid my .45's on holsters under my coat. They had been modified to fire dust rounds as well, good thing too. I put my assault rifle, a collapsible AK, into my bag, along with the food and water. After putting my combat knife on my belt alongside my bayonet, I was ready to set out.

 **Open meadow outside of Mystral, 1200 hours**

The weather very suddenly changed from sunny to bleak. I heard a horse approaching from the other side of the meadow, but couldn't see it. When I did, I noticed that the figure had a green cloak over their head. It was definitely a her. Seeings as this was shady, I jumped and hid behind a rock, before anyone could notice me. Even though it was a white horse, and most probably a good guy, (Good guys always rode white horses!) something felt so off here that I decided to hide. I kept a good distance from the road. Shortly thereafter, someone walked out on the road, and the rider stopped. _Interesting_ , I thought. _Why is she kneeling like that? Could that kid in green be a superior?_ The figure who had walked out was tanned well, and had green hair. She also wore tan chaps, and had green muskets on her back. She got into a fighting stance, and I tensed my hand on my knife. I didn't like this, the cloaked one was obviously focused on _Something_ on the road, but I couldn't see it.

Seeing as shit was about to hit the fan, I pulled my hat to hide my eyes, and flipped up my coat collar, doing my best to stuff my hair in my hat so it wasn't visible. _Might as well stay anonymous, in case this is bad and serious shit._ Oh boy was I right about that. When the younger one moved, the rider obviously noticed. She jumped back and out came a staff. It was about hip to foot length, and was capped in a red crystal of sorts. The rider herself was dressed in minimal armour, brown pants, brown shoes, and a white shirt. She also looked like she wore a brown corset that had a strip of cloth that went around the right side of her neck, over her shoulder. Some force pushed the green one back, and another figure jumped from the grass on the other side of the road from me.

This one had gray hair, and black trousers with a gray stripe. He also wore a metallic-like shirt with black sleeves. Despite his hair that seemed to be that of a old man, he had to be no older than sixteen himself. The rider blocked his strike with her staff, blowing him away as well. _Those boots are also guns. Gun-boots._ The gray one fired away from a fence post, back at the rider. Flames erupted from the end of the staff, but he emerged on the other side and slammed into her face. _Ouch._ I quickly noticed that he didn't have feet. His entire lower leg section was a mechanized prosthetic. Suddenly, the rider started to fly in the air, flames coming from her eyes. Leaves were pulled off trees and started flying in circles around her. They all froze, and all flew at the two... Kids? Assailants is a better description.

The rider descended to the ground., and approached the green one. However, I upped and started running towards her. Another woman, dressed in a red dress with one white glove was aiming an arrow at the rider. The arrow released, and I barely blocked it with my back, the arrow impaling my bag. It started glowing, and not wanting to know why it was, I pulled it out and threw it away. It exploded. "Vhat da 'ell ist dis, comrades?" I pulled off the thickest Russian accent I could. I also forced my voice down an octave.

"Remove yourself, outsider." The red one spoke up.

"No, comrade. Dis ambush on innocent person, not good, no?" I kept my head in the shadow of my hat. I leaned and whispered to the rider, who still had her back turned, watching the other two. "Comrade, I would adwise a tactical retweet. I cannot fight one, let alone three, of these people."

"Agreed." She whispered in assent.

"As much as I vould like to aquatint myself wid you, comrades, I do not much like ze company of theives. We shall take our leave now." I kept up the Russian accent as much as I could. We broke for the woods nearby. Shots rang out and arrows flew just beside us as we ran. One arrow went clean through my shoulder, and left. I was leaking blood now. Rather than nursing it, I just kept running, the adrenaline keeping it numb. We seemed to have lost them, but then another man showed up.

He seemed to be older, very much so. He had black hair that was graying, and a five o'clock shadow. He had a tattered red cloak, and had a massive broadsword on his back. He wore a white-and-gray three-piece suit. On his right hand were two rings. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked in a gravelly, deep voice.

"Qrow, this man saved me from an ambush. I would help him with his wound." the rider spoke up.

"Ambush? What do you mean, Amber?"

"Three people, two looked sixteen and the other looked twenty, tried to ambush and kill mademoiselle here." I winced when I pulled up my right arm, blood still trickling from the wound. I finally realized I had been hit. I also dropped the accent

"We got away, but they are still around. I would be careful." Amber finished off, looking at me sideways because of the change in voice.

Qrow visibly relaxed. "Kid, I don't know who you are, but thanks for helping. Let's get you to a hospital for that hole. Mystral is right around the corner."

"Works for me, I was staying there. Just had a wander when I ran into this." I was still wincing at the pain. Somehow, though, the bone didn't feel damaged anymore.

"What happened to your accent?" Amber spoke up again.

"I figured it would be good to keep my face and voice from being known to hostiles. Never know when you might run into them again." I responded with the full truth there.

Qrow nodded in assent. "Smart kid. Let's get going." Qrow was obviously eager to get into the city. "Lemmie see the hole, kid." I nodded, and walked over.

"There ya be." I pulled my shirt and coat off my right elbow.

"Holy shit kid... You've got an entrance and exit wound, but everything in-between is healing! You have to have one hell of an aura to heal that much that fast." he looked astounded.

"Well, when it was unlocked, I did kind of glow bright enough to where the lights looked like they were off." It was true.

"Well... Hospital doesn't look like it'll be of much use."

"Works with me!" I smiled and kept trekking with them. Once we hit the city, we parted ways.

 **Scarletina house, 2000 hours**

"Hey guys!" I knocked on the door, not certain if they were done. I used my collar to hide the hole in my coat, and turned by bag around to hide it's hole. Seeings as things didn't go too bad, I figured that they didn't need to know. "Yall done?"

"Yes, France! Come in!" It was Mrs. Scarletina. I opened and walked in. Nothing seemed amiss, they were both dressed normally. I decided to roll with it. "How was your wandering?"

"Fun, saw a bunch of the city. Nice place, I like it. Did some training out in the woods to the south, ran into a couple of beowoulves. Pretty good weather most of the day too." Well, training and weather wasn't a complete lie.

"Hmm, I see. Come, dinner is ready! I know it is a late dinner, but it is a good one." I nodded in assent and entered. The house was more of a flat, three bedrooms and two bath, kitchen, dining, and living room. It was mostly painted a chocolate brown.

"What's for food today?" I smiled.

"Come come! I made a new dish, a pot pie made with beans and other veggies, no meat, of course."

"Of course- Smells delicious."

Dinner was short, but good. The next day would prove to be eventful-but in a different way than today.

 **A/N: That's a wrap folks! Hope you enjoyed. On to the next chapter!**

 **Tra!**


	7. Chapter 7: School is Back

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! If you thought I owned agents of SHEILD, you should really rethink your existence. Seriously, if I was MARVEL, I wouldn't be making self-insert fanfics, would I? I would be rolling around in a bunch of money. I only own the plot line and Francoise du Burgundy, the rest belongs to Marvel and all other references to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. All MARVEL characters are not my own, likewise with RWBY being owned by RT and created by the glorious Monty Oum (Bless his soul)**

Chapter 7: School is back

 **Before I start, I must say this chapter is more of fluff than anything to move the story on. Next chapter is story-mover, I promise. And also the beginning of the Volume 1 arc. Events from the original volume may or may not change as time advances.**

 **Scarletina household, June 31, 0900 hours**

I expected a serious talk today, but this?

"France, when is your birthday? I have already said, Velvet is on July the tenth*." Mrs. Scarletina was not letting up.

"Uh, I dunno. Never paid any attention to it." That was kind of honest, but mostly a lie. I knew exactly WHEN it was, but again, never paid any attention to it.

"Well, we can't have that! We must determine a day for your birthday. Right, Velvet dear?" Velvet simply nodded, her ever-present blush visible.

"How will we decide? Because I haven't a clue." I was serious about this, if Mrs. Scarletina was.

"How about the day you two met? I know it was a while ago, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate it!" She had some merit to that idea.

"We could do. If you guys want, we could do." I looked at them neutrally.

"Excellent! February the Twentieth, the unofficial birthday of France!" Mrs. Scarletina and Velvet both seemed overly elated to this news. "As for when we will celebrate it this time..."

"Whenever is convenient, if you really want to." I really just wanted to drop the subject and clean up after Breakfast.

"We absolutely must! How about the day after yours, Velvet dear?" Velvet just blushed again.

"If you insist," I answered. "now... Dishes?" I started to stand up.

"No no no, you two go have a chat! You know what about, yes Velvet dear?" Another nod. _Unusually quiet today_ , I thought.

I followed her to the guest room, the temporary abode for myself. "So, what is this mystery subject?"

"Ah um... Well, I uhh..." She trailed off.

"Is it something personal? Like a secret or something? Ooh, we can trade secrets! Is that it?" I had a good idea from how she was acting that it was something else entirely.

"uhm... No, that's not it..." Again, with the trailing off.

"Did someone do something?" I leaned in a bit closer. "Is there someone doing something wrong?" I tilt my head in thought. "Was it me?"

Then, the unexpected happened. I had a feeling that she was in the feels for me, but I didn't expect this. She leaned in and gave a quick peck to my cheek, and then hid her face in a pillow. "Ahh... What?" I just stared at her for a moment.

"Mmmm m mush mm..." I couldn't hear her from the pillow. Pulling myself from the trance, I sat on the bed next to her, and leaned closer.

"What?" I asked again.

She peeked out, with a raging blush. "I uhh... Like-like you..." Then back to the pillow.

"Ah... I see..." I was kind of expecting it, but simultaneously I wasn't. I was stunned, and kinda was quiet for a minute.

I finally poked her in the shoulder a couple of times. "Velvet?"

She peeked again, and this time I returned the kiss before she could react. It was a quick peck on the lips, then I retracted. "I like-like you too." I admitted it with a huge blush and smile. Her face turned an impossible shade of red, and then she collapsed into the pillow, brain fried and smoke leaving her ears. "I uh, I'll let you recover now. I gotta go get something real fast." I smiled and retreated out of the room, doing a quick victory dance. I stopped when Mrs. Scarletina rounded the corner.

She opened her mouth when a cheer erupted from the room. "YEEEESS!" I never knew Velvet's voice could be that loud. I just blushed.

Mrs. Scarletina smirked evilly. "Looks like it went well. That's what we discussed yesterday, boyfriend-girlfriend things. Welcome to the family, France." She then changed her expression to serious, but it was barely holding. "Do right by her, I don't want to have to explain how after you do something wrong you won't ever have kids again." She started laughing but slipped away before she did. I crossed my legs.

"Yes!" I almost shouted it and slid down to the living room. I sat and processed.

 **Dining room, 1800 hours**

"And that is everything." I had to explain (For the hundredth time) how the whole conversation had passed. Mrs. Scarletina was very adamant that she knew everything that happened.

"You lucky girl!" She pinched Velvet's cheek, Velvet being seated next to me and across from her mum. "I didn't get any action till I was almost twenty!" I just shook my head and ate more.

 **Airship Dock, Mystral, August 10** **th** **, 1200 hours**

"I will, mom! I promise!" Velvet was saying goodbye to her mum before we set off to Vale again. Second-years had to be at Beacon a week before the first years show up. I was carrying our bags, mine much fuller than before. Mrs. Scarletina was very adamant that I get a "Proper wardrobe" put together. She relented to my demand that it consist of dress shirts and jeans, as that is what I wore. I also secretly patched up my shirt and coat from that day back in summer. To be perfectly honest, I forgot about it almost entirely.

"Now remember, France, no sealing the deal before making the deal!" Mrs. Scarletina was very adamant on that point. Velvet erupted in blush and started to protest.

"Mrs. Scarletina, I am a gentleman. I will not seal the deal before it is made. I am honorable." I put up my own protest to her.

"I know. Just a reminder!" I nodded in assent. When the airship lifted off, we sat together, Velvet's head on my shoulder. It was a quiet ride back to Beacon.

 **Beacon Airship dock, August 24** **th** **, 1130 hours**

"And we are here!" I exclaimed as we landed. Me and Velvet were waiting at the door in excitement when it opened. The rest of our team was already there and waiting for us. We saw them all as we stepped out. Velvet was her usual quiet and shy self, if not happy to be with friends. Fox and Yatsu were as calm and stoic as ever. Coco had her usual deviant smirk as she watched us approach. "Hello, everyone."

"Hi!" Fox was always simple in his conversations.

"Indeed, greetings." Yatsu, proper as ever.

"Heya, lovebirds! How was summer?" Coco wore a grin.

I returned with a slight, innocent smirk. "Quite well, wouldn't you agree, Velvet?"

"Yes, indeed!" She smiled brightly.

"How about yours, Ms. Fashionista, and stoic men?" I kept my smile.

"Quite fine indeed." Yatsu answered for himself and Fox.

"It was entertaining. Any... Surprises in store for us?"Coco smirked, and Velvet blushed.

"All in good time, comrades! Let us first find our dorms, and then I shall recount the glorious summer!" I grinned, and we all headed to the dorms. Velvet was blushing, and mouthed _Nerd_ in my direction. I just grinned more.

 **Unknown where, or when**

"Yes, he did stop us." The red-dressed woman was talking to someone in the shadows.

"How?" a woman requested from the shadows.

"I do not know, nor to I know his whereabouts. His face was obscured by a hat during the encounter, and he made it to Mystral with the target before we could get him. Even though he was wounded, he didn't leave a blood trail through the city."

"You let him get away?"

She hesitated. "Yes, master. I am sorry, it will not happen again."

"Make sure of it. Something has awakened on this world, something that hasn't been around for millennium. I cannot have a mere child stopping my plans. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Find the fall maiden again. We must acquire that power. Go now."

"Yes, master."

The red-dressed woman left the room. "Just why are you back? I banished you to another world so long before I took this vessel. Why have you returned? To spite me? I should have kept it, and risked death to control you." The shadow woman's eyes glowed red, looking at an old painting, almost with an air of fear.

The painting was of a red stone.

 **Whaaat? Evil witches in the shadows? I must be having a hekin bad day! Anyway, that's a wrap.**

 ***I invented this birthday, I have no knowledge of when anyone's birthday is.**

 **Tra!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Return of the Sheild?

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! If you thought I owned agents of SHEILD, you should really rethink your existence. Seriously, if I was MARVEL, I wouldn't be making self-insert fanfics, would I? I would be rolling around in a bunch of money. I only own the plot line and Francoise du Burgundy, the rest belongs to Marvel and all other references to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. All MARVEL characters are not my own, likewise with RWBY being owned by RT and created by the glorious Monty Oum (Bless his soul)**

Chapter 8: Return of the SHEILD...?

 **SHEILD base, August 30, 0600 hours**

Coulson was reading a file. Leaning back in his office chair, he was reviewing the report former Agent Skye had written on the disappearance of Agent Burgundy. Agent Burgundy's current status was MIA, assumed deceased. Coulson knew better than that. The stones, all six of them, worked differently. Assuming Fitzsimmons' guess was right, Agent Burgundy had vanished to another time and possibly location. Given the readouts of the residual energy of the stone, his location change was from leftover energy from yet another stone. Coulson decided to dub the red one the "Stone of Time" and the other, mystery stone, the "Stone of Space." The last one was a bit of a stretch, but was a working name.

"Coulson?" It was Agent May. "Fitz said he couldn't get a hold of you, but said he wanted to discuss something with you. It's about the special project you issued."

The "Special Project" that Coulson issued was dubbed "Operation UNIT," dubbed after the British/UN counterpart to SHEILD. It was named that because of the "Special Agent Doctor," who was said to have knowledge of time and space travel, something they seemed to have ended up dealing with. "I will be right there." May nodded and left.

Upon reaching the lab, Fitz was the first to speak up. "Uh, Director, I have a rough location of where the other end of the transport would be."

"Good. Where is it?"

"Around a month before his disappearance, in a system that NASA has named Tau Ceti, likely planet Tau Ceti e." Fitz wasn't looking good about this.

"What's the catch?"

"It is very possible that the gravitational torsion that we are currently observing is tearing the system apart. Modern day, it's probable that none of the planets still exist."

"Think we can get a better idea if we were closer?"

"Yes, but I don't know how well that will work Director."

"I know a guy. Well, I know a gal. Well, I know a god, but all the same right? They have interplanetary travel, so getting information on Tau Ceti shouldn't be too hard." Coulson smiled reassuringly.

"If you say so. Its a less than twenty percent chance that he is alive."

"That just means there is almost a twenty percent chance that he is."

"Even if we did know, anything that could get us there would take months to build."

"How many?"

"Eight to twelve."

"Make it six. And I will have my contact help. Agreed?"

"Works for me Coulson."

 **Team CFFVY dorm, August 25, 0900 hours**

"Wait... So your summer was uneventful, yet you two are all cuddly cuddly?" Coco was very keen on answers.

"Well, I do have to be honest. You want to tell them, or me?" I look to Velvet. "I am not the best at delivering news, weather it be good (Such as this) or bad."

"Me neither... Think we just have to keep it secret then?" Velvet spoke up for a change.

"Works for me."

"But-"

"Breakfast time!" Coco wasn't getting any answers today.

 **Auditorium Entrance, August 31, 1200 hours**

"But we aren't _together_ -together..." A hyperactive girl was talking to a guy while walking into the auditorium.

"COCO! That's how to phrase it!"

"What?" Coco and Velvet looked at me, but Fox and Yatsu both continued to size up the first year students. Coco insisted that we investigate the new years, see what we had for us.

"I heard someone in the crowd say it. As this anonymous person would say, me and Velvet are _together_ -together!" Velvet blushed, both of us holding each others' hands.

"Wait... For real?" Coco looked surprised, finally not sporting the deviant smirk. Fox and Yatsu silently giggled at our conversaiton.

"Yeap." I stressed the 'P'.

Coco looked shocked. "oh... Oh my GOD! Velvet finally fell for someone! And even better, it's mister handsome! Look at you go Velvet!" Her shock was quickly replaced by praise towards her teammate. Velvet just blushed and hid her face in my arm, so I took my other hand and patted her head. "OH it's just so cute!" Velvet was dying, Coco wouldn't let up, and Fox and Yatsu just watched in amusement. It was honestly a very amusing interaction.

 **Beacon Auditorium, September 1, 2100 hours**

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, You collected the Black Bishop pieces. From here on out, you will be known as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." Four shady-looking guys walked up on the stage. Well, to be honest, Cardin was the shady one, the other three just looked like they had been forced into a bad engagement.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Phyrra Nikos, Lie Ren. You collected the White Rook pieces. From here on out, you will be known as Team JNPR, led by: Jaune arc!" Nora and Ren hugged each other. Well, Nora did most of the hugging. Well, all of the hugging. Phyrra grinned and punched Jaune, which made him collapse. Everyone giggled a bit, not excluding myself.

"Finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xaio Long, you collected the White Knight pieces. From here on out, you will be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose!" They all celebrated in their own way. Except for the not-quite-albino-but-almost-albino Weiss Schnee. She seemed as if something was denied to her. "Looks like things are shaping up to be.. An interesting year." Ozpin left the stage, and my team and I left for the dorms.

"I agree with Oz, things are going to be interesting. All the shady-looking dudes are all together on one team, CRDL." I was just stating the obvious.

"Agreed. Those guys seem shady." At least Coco assented to the situation.

"Well, we can always give em a chance, no clue if they are or aren't," I say.

Yatsu spoke up next. "A wise decision indeed. Judging them before you meet them is not always a good idea." Truer words are rarely spoken.

 **CFFVY Dorm, 2145 hours**

"So, how shall we put this together? Five beds... However, we don't have a small room this time. Second year teams have larger dorms." Fox was mulling on the subject aloud. Yatsu was meditating in the corner.

"While the beds certainly haven't changed, the room is bigger. However, the desks are larger, and we have a bookcase. My thought is spacing the beds equally along the wall, and placing our desks on the respective places the other side of the room. Then put the bookcase on the right, with the left bed against the wall. Da?" I thought it would work relatively well.

"It could certainly work." Coco finally said something. She was being as quiet as Velvet.

"Well, we all know that Coco needs most of the closet space..." I quipped, and received a light punch on the arm. "You know its true," I said, grinning.

 **2300 hours**

"Voila!" We had finished. Everything was arranged as I had suggested. Coco's suitcase was neatly tucked under her bed, the one third from the left wall. Yatsu mounted his sword on the wall above his bed, the one closest to the bookcase. Fox put his swords on the end of his bed, that being between Coco and Yatu. Velvet's bed, second from the left, had her box underneath, similar to Coco. I had mounted my rifle, and twin .45 handguns, on the wall above my bed. The AK was horizontal, pointed towards the door, and the handguns were pointed down, slides facing each other. The bayonet and combat knife were both sheathed and mounted below the handguns. I was going to modify at least the rifle to transform to a sword- it seemed most weapons were also guns here, so might as well.

"Sleep?" Coco suggested.

"Yes! We got class at nine, so yes. Sleep." I laid down, facing Velvet. Everyone else laid on their backs.

 **Outside Vale, a White Fang base, midnight**

"Well? Any sign of him here?" The red-dressed woman was asking a man in a white overcoat and bowler hat.

"Now now, Cinder, I am looking. There are plenty of criminals who walk around in 'a black trench coat and fedora, both used to hide his face.'"

"Well, keep looking, Roman! I don't pay you for nothing!"

"Easy, I will keep looking. This whole 'menace' of yours will be found! I do, after all, have the most eyes and ears in the city. Besides, what if he isn't here?"

"I am aware of that possibility, just- keep an eye out. You wouldn't want to loose an eye, would you?"

 **Well, that's a wrap! Do enjoy, and look forward to the next chapter!**

 **Tra!**


	9. Chapter 9: Class

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! If you thought I owned agents of SHEILD, you should really rethink your existence. Seriously, if I was MARVEL, I wouldn't be making self-insert fanfics, would I? I would be rolling around in a bunch of money. I only own the plot line and Francoise du Burgundy, the rest belongs to Marvel and all other references to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. All MARVEL characters are not my own, likewise with RWBY being owned by RT and created by the glorious Monty Oum (Bless his soul)**

Chapter 9: Class

 **Professor Port's Classroom, Grimm Studies, 1700 hours**

"Monsters! Deeeemons! Prowlers of the Night! Yes, the Creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as Prey! Ah ha!" Disappointing glares met Professor Port's shpeel at the beginning of class. I swear, I heard crickets. Crickets! "Uhhhh... And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" I didn't even know Vale had crickets.

I opted to completely ignore the rest of the lecture. It was way too boring, so boring I felt my brain seeping from my ears the entire time. I looked up at one point.

"Huntsmen! Huntresses!" He tried to pull a suave flirty move with the blonde in the front row. Now I was convinced we were in the presence of a pedophile.

"Ayy-Yup!" Some guy got really into this, no idea how. Even the snooty white haired one was falling asleep at this.

He droned on for a minute or two, and then bowed.

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable! A true huntsman must be dependable! A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise!" I could tell where this was going, and the snooty one was clearly angry. "So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir!" Oh god, not the snooty one. You know this was going to go downhill fast.

"Well, then, lets find out! Step forward and face your opponent!" Yup, I was convinced shit was going to go sideways.

Rather, when the snooty one went up to fight a boarbatusk with a... Rapier? It wasn't too bad. Honestly, her strikes were a bit rough, and she let herself get disarmed. Her kind of friend? The red-cloaked one, was very intense in the support, but this was a snooty rich kid.

"Sheesh what's with her?" I heard a blonde guy below my say.

"Rich snooty kid. Dunno what for sure though." We all left, first years dispersing and our team, CFFVY, went off to dinner.

 **Cafeteria hall, a week later, 0830 hours**

Team JNPR and team RWBY were focusing on the orange-haired one talking about some dream. I wasn't really paying attention, I had just walked into the hall. Instead, I was more focused on the four bastards in team CRDL laughing at Velvet. _I will be breaking some bones soon,_ I thought to myself. Nobody messes with her like that, not without a good kicking. The eight in RWBY and JNPR were clearly talking about them. "Ooh! We'll break his legs!"

"Nora, was it?" I spoke up while passing them.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Can I get some help extending that threat to some people?" I said it coolly, my face stone. I had my eyes transfixed on Cardin, boring a hole through the bastard's head. "Right about now?" My eye was twitching, Cardin had grabbed Velvet's ear. "I think you know who." I walked over to him, my face still cool. Using my height advantage, I towered over his back. Nora had quietly followed, even that cheery kid was frightened at my dark aura. The other three in CRDL started to try to sneak away. I deepened my voice three octaves.

"ow, that hurts!" Cardin was pulling on her ears now.

"Mister Cardin Winchester, was it?" I peered down my nose at him, drawling my voice and sneering (Think Professor Snape). He visibly stiffened, and slowly turned to face me, gulping in the process. I kept my voice cool, and my face stony.

"Um... Yes?" he looked up at me, scared as all hell, hands now crossed behind his back.

"You pull something like this again, I will have a lot of fun explaining to Mrs. Goodwitch how I accidentally removed one of your fingers. Oh, and how Ms. Valkyrie broke your legs. Clear?" I kept my voice still.

"Uhh yes, very, clear, sir..." He started to walk away, but I grabbed his shoulder, visibly denting the armour on it. I leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Do it to my girlfriend again, and me and Ms. Valkyrie will have to explain the damage to... Other, more precious apendages. Clear?" I smiled slightly, sending visible shivers down his spine.

"A.. Absolutely!" He ran like a chicken with its head cut off. I softened, and let my voice return.

"Ms. Valkyrie, thank you for your assistance." I nodded to her, and turned to Velvet. "You alright?"

She pounced and hugged tight. "Thank you..." She was very quiet.

 **Doctor Oobleck's class, 1400 hours**

Oobleck was rambling on and on about Menagerie and the Faunis Rights Revolution I had heard about. I was trying my damnedest to keep up with this hyperactive, eccentric doctor.

"Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunis heritage?" Velvet, sadly, raised her hand. I glared at Cardin, putting my hand on her other hand discreetly. He was still pompous. Did he think I wasn't in this class?

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, this is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" he sipped his coffee. "I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!" he continued on his ramblings, asking about some facts about the war. I almost busted a vein when Cardin flicked a piece of paper at Jaune.

"Hey!" Oh boy, poor Jaune.

"Mister Arc, finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent!" Oobleck was exited.

I watched Jaune as he embarrassed himself. I decided I would offer to help him study some classes so he stopped embarrassing himself. I also decided that Cardin would need a sufficient ass whooping after that, he was laughing the hardest. Even Velvet didn't smile, she saw how it all unfolded.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Oh fuck, he was in for the shit now.

"You aren't the most open minded of people." Phyrra, you go!

"What, you got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer. Night vision. Many faunis are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." That was exactly why I took care of myself in the privacy of the bathroom, I knew Velvet would be able to see me at night. You know what I mean.

"...Perhaps if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't be known as such a failure." Oooh, burn! You go Blake! Also, it was at this point that I realized. Blake, you got either kitty or dog ears, that bow isn't just for fashion. Cardin was pissed, and I smirked a tiny bit. Velvet had visibly calmed down, more relaxed and took my hand in hers finally.

Winchester and Arc both got readings afterward.

 **School Blacksmith room, 1500 hours**

I was analyzing blueprints. I had the assault rifle from my dorm room before me, disassembled. I needed something good, something bad ass as all hell! It had to be some awesome as shit sword. I didn't like the idea of a scythe, too big, besides, I didn't have any time to learn how. Especially from the only one who uses one, the fifteen year old. Rosey? Rubes? Ruby! That's what her name was. Not that it mattered, I needed to get this sword put together. It was gonna need a lot of metal. I decided on an old Germanic broadsword type, with mechanized ability to turn into the assault rifle. In gun mode, it was basically the AK with a couple of extra bits and bobs here and there. The sword, however, was where it got fun.

The collapsing mechanism was designed to keep the handle of the sword and the grip of the rifle the same in both forms, for convenience. When in sword mode, I had two options. One was a sword with a gap in the middle, along the center, where the gun barrel would rest. I didn't want that being damaged by morphing it. The blade was white, fading to a dark burgundy along the edge of the blade. The cross guard, whose pieces were from the firing mechanism, was a rather plain metal bar, but I painted it dark maroon. The bayonet, which I attached permanently to the end, would morph to the tip of the blade. The other option, which was compatible with the first, was the exact same, except for one difference. The blade would wedge outward, to look kind of like a tree. Those wedges would act as barbs, when stabbing an enemy, and pull their guts out. I also ran some dust circuitry through the blade as well. I thought it would be pretty good idea to add either an electric shock, to make the impact greater, or heat, to cause minor burning. I opted for electric. Unfortunately, that took a lot more power than I expected, a whole Crystal in fact, so that feature was put on hold. I couldn't effectively carry enough dust to power that. If I was burning through as much dust as Beacon used in a day for one battle, I needed to improve it.

 **Team CFFVY dorm, 2100 hours.**

"I heard about Breakfast this morning. The valiant knight saves his princess!" Coco would not let up, and Velvet was blushing a storm. I just rolled with it.

"There was a great damsel, and she was in the worst of distress! Such an evil black night was trying to injure poor dame, but I came to the rescue! The black night ran for all he was worth!" I smiled then turned to seriousness. "Though seriously, I need to do something about Cardin." I eyed the rifle, now with the modifications, sitting up on the wall.

"Well, that is true. You called it, he was shady." Coco, finally, agreed with something serious for a change.

"What to do, what to do..." I drummed my fingers, mind wandering from Velvet, to Cardin, and finally to SHEILD. What were they up to, anyway? I also remembered that I needed to explain my background to everyone. Nobody besides Oz and Glynda knew I wasn't a Remnan.

 **SHEILD headquarters, unknown when/where**

"Coulson, it looks like we have a problem on our hands. Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark are fighting over the UN provisions." Fitz was talking to Coulson about the "Civil War" debacle that was occurring. "So long as Thor can come back and work on the project, it shouldn't pose a problem to Operation UNIT."

"Very good. I will ensure it works out. Remember, don't tell anyone except me about what is going on."

"Yes, sir." Fitz left to continue constructing the device. So far, it was twice as big as the Quinn jets that they used, and it was only half done. Fitz had barely even started on the programming. "Thor, you had better get back soon. Agent Burgundy may have his life depending on this." As much as he didn't want to admit it, Fitz hand grown to (barely) like France.

 **Somewhere outside of Mystral, unknown when exactly, sometime at night**

Cinder and her lackeys, the gray and green ones, were preparing to board an airship. The time had come to go to Beacon and begin her plans. "Mercury. Emerald. We will be looking at a long five months. Are you ready?" they nodded in assent. "Good. It appears our little friend with the strange accent is gone, something not to worry about yet. Everything else will proceed according to plan."

 **And its a wrap! Yay, more overused references, woooo! I will be writing more this week, and again, I plan on sticking to the 3-5 every Saturday/Sunday plan. Do enjoy, comrades!**

 **Volume one arc will be ending very soon, so be aware of the lack of chapters for the volume. Since I am putting myself with team CFVY, initiation didn't make a large portion of the story. Volume two will be a much longer arc.**

 **Tra!**


	10. Chapter 10: Training

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! If you thought I owned agents of SHEILD, you should really rethink your existence. Seriously, if I was MARVEL, I wouldn't be making self-insert fanfics, would I? I would be rolling around in a bunch of money. I only own the plot line and Francoise du Burgundy, the rest belongs to Marvel and all other references to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. All MARVEL characters are not my own, likewise with RWBY being owned by RT and created by the glorious Monty Oum (Bless his soul)**

Chapter 10: Training

 **Combat Class, 1015 hours, Friday, September 30**

I was sitting with the rest of team CFFVY in the center of the auditorium. I liked it here because we all had a pretty good view of the combat arena, as well as the fact that we could dodge any stray projectiles should the defense barrier go down. Glynda was busy discussing the Vytal festival and how it was rapidly approaching. She then proceeded to address the class more directly. "I need two volunteers to simulate the one-on-one matches. Any volunteers?"

My hand shot up even faster than Ruby's could have. "I would gladly volunteer."

"Ah, mister Burgundy, let us find you an opponent."

"Actually, if it's no trouble, would mister Winchester be a viable option?" I smirked slightly, and Velvet visibly tensed.

"Very well, Mister Winchester, would you like to duel?"

"Fine by me." He stood in all his extreme cockiness. Velvet pulled at my pants leg.

"What is it?" I leaned over and whispered.

"Be careful..." She blushed a bit. I responded by kissing her forehead and patting her head.

"I will be fine. I promise." I went to change.

I went to the locker rooms swiftly, and changed out of my rather stiff school uniform. I had my boots on, but changed into my jeans and belts. I donned a dark crimson dress shirt, buttoned all the way up, and then put on my blazer. From my locker, I retrieved my bayoneted, modified AK. I was ready to show off preliminary tests. I hung it from it's strap across my shoulder. When transformed, the strap could be used as a stealth and belt for the sword. I didn't bother with my .45s or my combat knife. No need for those against Cardin. Upon finishing, I left for the arena, and approached the raised dais in the center. Cardin approached from the opposite side, armour on, gung ho, and carrying his mace over his shoulder. Cocky as ever.

"Are both combatants ready?" Glynda asked.

"Ready as ever." Cardin smirked.

"Likewise, mein freund." I grinned a tad bit too sadistically.

"Very well. The battle shall commence in three..." I brandished my AK in a bayonet charge position, and Cardin placed his mace on the ground in front of him. "Two... One... Begin!" I faked a charge at Cardin, forcing him to pull his mace to block. Instead, I pulled a strafe and emptied half the clip into his side. He blocked most with his mace, but it did drop his aura by about 10%. He brought his mace down in a crushing blow, but I blocked with the AK, lodging the bayonet in the end of his mace. He smirked, but I just grinned again, pulling the transformation lever. Doing so twisted his wrist, forcefully disarming him, if only temporarily. I then stood my ground, and swung the broadsword at his legs. I successfully tripped him.

As I had expected, he relied on brute force rather than strategy. The blow to my gun had dropped my aura by about 20%, but the damage to Cardin's wrist and the blow to his legs dropped him just below 50%. I wanted to keep this momentum. He rearmed himself, and let out a battle cry. He charged me, but I swung upwards and met his mace midway, forming a small shock wave throughout the arena that dropped both of our auras by about another 20%, leaving me with 60% but Cardin with only 30%. Right in the middle of yellow, just chip off another 10%. Having very little practice with a sword, I felt as if I was doing fairly well. Deciding not to show off the secondary sword transformation, I met his strikes and parried fairly well. Then, he got aggravated and swung his mace forcefully in a swing towards my head. _Perfect._ I ducked, swinging my sword and leg simultaneously, throwing him across the floor and into the wall of the arena. His aura shattered. Looking at mine, I was resting at about 45%.

The alarm sounded. "And with that, Mister Burgundy has won the match! As you can see, Cardin's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this means that he has lost and the official may call the match. Congratulations, Mister Burgundy!" I simply nodded, and walked over to Cardin.

"Freund, not dead, are we?" I mustered a bit of my internal German.

"Lucky... Shot.." He collapsed, but I decided to leave Glynda to take care of him. No way was I gonna carry a 200-some odd pound guy with at least that weight in armour through the halls! Besides, I still held a grudge, possibly permanently. I walked back up to my team, who was waiting at the exit to the class.

"I see you made some... Changes to your gun there." Fox, surprisingly, spoke up first.

"Yeap, I decided I needed a better melee weapon than a knife and a bayonet. Though, my sword fighting is a bit on the rough side, haven't really mastered that at all. Speaking of which, Yatsuhashi, would you mind helping me with that?" I looked a tad sideways at him in a way of saying please.

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure. When do you wish to start?"

"Hmmm, how about next weekend?"

"That sounds fine." Yatsu nodded, and I made finger guns.

"With that decided, lunch?" I looked around everyone.

"Yes!" Everyone replied in unison. They seemed very good at doing that.

 **Beacon courtyard, 1200 hours**

Most students had left for Vale for the weekend, as the dance was up and coming. I had heard recently about news concerning Jaune. Apparently, Cardin still hasn't fully learned his lesson, though he did get a bit of an ass-whooping from an Ursa in the Forest of Forever Fall. Afterward, I heard that team RWBY was headed to the city to look for the enemy. Weiss denied it, but everyone knew she was spying. Meanwhile, me and Yatsu were training, and I felt I had learned quite a lot.

"Lunch, good master Daichi?" I was obviously poking at him in humor. We had just finished three hours worth of training, and I had perfected parrying at least.

Yatsu laughed heartily. "Of course, good Burgundy, let us proceed to lunch." He played along very well.

 **Beacon courtyard, 2132 hours**

I was wandering the courtyard a bit, as I figured it would be a good idea to let out some antsy feelings. I saw Blake from team RWBY running across the courtyard, so I followed. _What's that cat faunis doing?_ I wondered. I knew she was a faunis from the moment I saw her at the lunch court. Bow wasn't THAT convincing.

"Miss Belladonna, was it?" I stepped out next to her path. She stopped short, but kept running. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to stop her, so I discreetly followed. She stopped at the statue and undid her bow. I noticed sun walking up too, so I kept distance, leaning on a tree.

"I knew you would look better without a bow." Sun finally spoke up.

"Ya know, it didn't particularly hide anything, I mean I knew you were a faunis the moment I saw ya at the lunch court." I spoke up too. She looked at us, obviously distraught over something. I sighed. "See ya later, I don't want any part of any drama." I wandered off.

 **Vale shopping district, Sunday, 0900 hours**

I was wandering about the clothing shops, as I figured I could find something new. I decided upon a cloak. It was dark red, almost black, and had sleeves. It was designed to hide the entire body, along with a hood to hide the face. I liked this, could be useful for infiltration. I bought it with all the savings I made from the... Totally legal gambling I participated in. Hey, when you are short money, you tend to find creative ways to find it, underground fight clubs included.

 **Vale docks, approximately 2345 hours**

I was wandering along the waterfront when a rather large explosion occurred not far away, near a closed off section of the dockyard. Figuring as this was the perfect time to use my new cloak, I donned it before sneaking in. I got in just in time to see a large shipping container fall from a crane. I leapt into action, arming myself with the .45s I brought with me, loaded with ice rounds from SHIELD. I figured, even if the white fang were terrorist, they were still living people. I took out quite a few, firing from both hands as I ducked and dodged around the crates. By the time I had stepped out to the center, there was an orange-haired girl, definitely not Nora, making a large laser cut three bullheads in half. I confronted the Torchwick man that had been on the news recently.

"Been making quite a name for yerself, mate!" I mustered a pirate voice. Gotta keep up the individual personalities!

He sighed, pointing his cane at me. "These kids just keep getting weirder!"

"Before ya shoot, me mate, ye might want ta reconsider yer position! I am a pirate, after all." He shot anyway, but I dodged. "Not very nice are we?" I emptied the clips and started to reload. Torchwick took that opportunity to rush me with his cane, tripping me and sending me to a stack of crates.

"You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

I stood back up, reloading. "But you have heard of me!" I got in before he flew off. I saw as Blake looked my way, cat ears twitching. Deciding not to come into conflict with the authorities, or fellow students, I slipped my way out of the docks and headed back to beacon before she could follow.

 **White fang base near Vale, 0100 hours**

"We have another problem, Cinder." Torchwick was addressing her regarding the port. "Not only were there students there, but a pirate too! A pirate! Trying to stop us!" He had an incredulous look on his face.

"A pirate? No matter. Add him to the list of people we need to find, right under the man with the accent. Got that, Mercury?"

"Oh yeah. Permission to kill both?"

"If it comes to that, yes." Cinder smirked, before leaving.

"Oh, and Roman... Don't disappoint me again."

 **Whelp, that's all of Volume Arc 1! Volume 2 arc will start immediately, of course. Can't wait for the exitement!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, created by Monty Oum.**

 **Marvel and all associated characters are owned by MARVEL.**

 **All Doctor Who references refer to Doctor Who, owned by the BBC.**

 **Now, because I am very nice and like the idea of the after credit scenes, Ill give you one.**

 **Tra!**

 **Shadow Lady's place**

"Tyrian, what news of finding the Fall Maiden?" A tall man with a scorpion tail was kneeling in the same place Cinder was last time.

"No such luck, master... You see, she seems to have been moved to a kingdom since that day. I cannot search there..." He trailed off.

"Very well. I will have someone else search Mystral. We must find the maiden, and this new power, as soon as we can." There was a tiny hint of desperation in her voice. She stepped from the shadows. "We cannot let it stop our plans." The lady, now in the light, had an eerily white face, pure white, with black veins. She wore a black dress, and a long cape. On her head was a feather headdress, and hanging from one feather was a black gemstone.


	11. Chapter 11: Mysteries

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! All MARVEL things belong to MARVEL, all RWBY things belong to RT and Monty Oum, and all DW things belong to the BBC, and all other refrences to other things belong to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Arc 2, mystery

 **A street in Vale, outside a book shop, 0900 hours**

I wandered into the shop. It was a cozy little place, very quaint. I especially loved the smell of the books. Someone I had gotten to know a little, Tukson, owned the place. He was a faunis, but I couldn't place it... Puma maybe?

"Hello Tukson! I was wondering if you had any sci-fi books around that might appeal to me?" He was my go to for new books.

"Yeah, quite a few actually! Let me go to the back and take a look." I nodded, and he went into the back, humming a tune. Deciding to entertain myself some, I went to some of the shelves on the far wall. And then THEY walked in.

Emerald and Mercury wandered into the store, and I hid. Luckily, I had my new cloak, so I put it on. I decided not to engage yet, seeings as they might not be here to try anything. Emerald walked up to the desk and rung the bell. "Be right there!" Tukson called from the back, carrying a stack of books in both arms. "Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun! How may I..." He took a double take. "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing!" Came Mercury's reply. He stood off next to one of the shelves.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of the thief and the butcher?" Emerald asked.

"Yes we do."

"That's great!"

"Would you... Like a copy?"

"No, just wondering." Merc slammed a book shut.

"OH! What about, Violet's garden, in paperback?"

"He's got it. Hardback, too." Merc interrupted and slammed another book closed.

"Ooh, options are nice."

"Meh, no pictures. Hey, have you got any comics?"

"Near the front." I could see Tukson tense. He knew these people, so I quickly realized that Em and Merc weren't just wilderness raiders. They were street thugs.

"Ooh! No wait, what about Third Crusade?"

"Uhm... I... Don't believe I carry that one."

"Oh?" Merc seemed unusually quiet.

"What was this place called again?"

"Tukson's book trade."

"And your Tukson?"

"That's right."

"So I take it, You're the one who came up with the catch phrase?"

"Yes."

"And what was it again?"

Tukson sighed. "Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except, the third crusade."

"Its just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!" Merc was getting intense.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Merc started dimming the windows. "I hear, you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that, and neither are we."

I stepped out. "Well, mates, I'm not happy to hear about someone consorting with ner-dowells like they. You got yerself me to handle now. Captain Bart, at your service." they both tensed and looked at me, and I nodded to Tukson ever so discreetly. "Hello mates, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. How is Cinder Fall? Ooh, and Roman Torchwick? I haven't had a chance to meet him since that day at the docks." I maintained a pirate voice. Obviously, they didn't take well to it, and Merc launched an attack at me.

I pulled out my knife and blocked the shot from his boot, and vaulted myself at him. He tried to get the upper hand with his kicking style, but I continued to block, much to his frustration. Keeping my hood over my face, I grabbed one of his legs. This caught him off guard, allowing me to twist under his leg and slam my foot right into his balls. Everyone looked with pained expressions, even myself, as we all heard the crunch. Merc collapsed.

"Merc, let's go." Emerald ran over and carried him out of the door.

"Good children. Run along!" I made a shooing motion, and they ran. Once they were gone, I turned to Tukson, lowering my hood. "If I were you, I'd high-tail it out of here, Freund. Best of luck." I left without getting the books I came for.

 **Beacon food halls, 0945 hours**

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled as I walked into the (Destroyed) Food court. I was starving after the bout earlier today. Tables and benches were strewn about, food everywhere, a hole in the ceiling, and team JNPR splattered on one of the walls.

Ruby looked at me, and pointed a finger of doom my way. "SWEAR!" I had walked into this mess, right behind Sun and some other guy who was covered in food.

"How am I supposed to get food now!" Glynda marched in behind us, and fixed up the mess.

"Children, PLEASE, do not mess with your food!" Yang fell through the ceiling, as if to spite her. "Mister Burgundy, Ozpin would like to discuss something with you."

"Oh alright, I'll head there... Oh, hello!" Ozpin had walked in behind me. _The troll is strong with this one_ , I thought.

"Hello Mister Burgundy. The matter will be discussed privately. Glynda,..." I drowned out the rest of his conversation with Glynda, following him to his office when he was done.

Once in the office, I waited until he gestured for me to sit. I felt some presences in the back of the room, in the shadows, but I figured it was something that could wait. "Is something the matter, Professor?"

"That depends. Before we get too deep into this, I should let you know that I told your teammates about everything. What has... Transpired required me to do so." The presences, now known to be CFVY, walked out of the shadows. They looked unusually calm.

"Whelp, shi...Take mushrooms."* I didn't like the mood of the atmosphere. "Well, what happened?"

Ozpin pulled out a device, something that looked to be a transponder, if I knew anything about SHIELD. "Would you happen to know what this is?" It was about fist size.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Fitz finished engineering a prototypical sub-space interplanetary transponder. Guessing from the design, it's supposed to act as a beacon. One way, at that. So that means one, I didn't travel in time (yay!) and two, they are finding a way to extract me. Not that I plan on returning." I saw Velvet relax ever so subtly from the corner of my eye. "How did it get here, though?"

"We were hoping you would know. There was a massive spike of energy in team RWBY's dorm, which was formerly yours last year. It also came with this." Ozpin handed me a small card, it looked like a data card. It wouldn't fit to the scrolls, but I did have my old phone on me, not to mention I had found a way to keep it charged. I needed my music, okay!

"Ooh, I'd need my phone, it's in the dorm room. That is a data card, no doubt has information that I need, like an activation code or something, so they know they aren't coming through into stone or space, or an uninhabitable planet. We already had a problem like that once, hidden away in the level-8 files. They obviously don't want to loose another top-level agent to an accident like that."

"By top level, how good are they? What do you mean?"

"Best trained. Though to be honest, Agent May was the best fighter and she can't hold a candle to an entry-level student at Signal. Earth's combat abilities are... Reduced, largely do to differences you all no doubt know about."

"Yes, lack of aura, semblances, older technology, lack of grimm, et cetera, all reduce the combat prowess. Even if Earth humans have gone to space and mastered certain weapons that will never be discussed, they won't do well here."

"Of course, I will inform them, if they come here, that they will not be welcome here as combatants, but rather tourists, if anything. Though I might ask- What if we needed assistance from them?"

"Its a possibility. But I wouldn't suggest it yet."

 **Abandoned warehouse, 1100 hours**

Merc and Emerald walked by all the White Fang who were unloading crates and boxes. They walked up to Roman. Well, Merc sort of limped with an ice pack on his junk.

"Oh look, she sent the kids again..." Roman spoke with forced enthusiasm, draping his arms around the two. "It's turning out just like the divorce..." he walked back to his desk.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating."

"That was a joke and THIS just might tell me where you've been all day." Roman held up a piece of paper.

"What?"

"I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." He paused, demeanor getting stern. "Why do you have this address?" he giggled. "Don't tell me, it has to do with your... problem?" he pointed his cane at Merc.

"What problem?" Cinder spoke from a stack of crates.

"Looks like Merc here got a painful blow to the family jewels." Roman was trying not to laugh, and cinder was approaching.

"There was some pirate, he beat me at combat with a low blow. We were trying to clean up his mess" Merc winced at the memory.

"Red cloak?" Roman piped in again?

"Yeah, piratey voice and all." Cinder frowned at this new information.

"It looks as if this 'Pirate' of ours needs to be... Neutralized. I expect you to find him and terminate him, Mercury. Even though I EXPLICITLY told you to keep your hands clean while in vale."

 **That so begins the first chapter of Arc 2! Yay!**

 ***For those of you who know the movie this comes from. I AM UNASHAMED!**

 **Tra!**


	12. Chapter 12: Explanations and Visitations

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! All MARVEL things belong to MARVEL and Stan Lee, all RWBY things belong to RT and Monty Oum, all Fallout references belong to Bethesda, and all DW things belong to the BBC, and all other references to other things belong to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Explanations and Visitations

 **Team CFFVY dorm, 1100 hours**

The room was quiet and tense. Like, the tension was so thick that you couldn't even cut it with a certain deadbeat mother's katana... Okay no more hate jokes. I played with the memory card in my hands, distractedly waiting for someone to ask the question, address the elephant in the room. _I wanted to tell them, I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to, not yet. What will they think? Probably that me and Oz are crazy. I can't let that be true, not with-_

"So, what's the clothing like?" Coco spoke up first. I looked at her surprised.

"So, uh... no thoughts that me and Oz are collectively insane?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads, and Coco even laughed a little.

"No, well at first, but not now. Its a kind of... Character builder, to be honest," Velvet stated as her ear twitched a bit in curiosity.

"Alright... Well, the fashion sense of Americans is very... Mystral-like, graphic tees and sweat pants. I like French style clothes, similar to yours Coco. Though, Japanese" I nod to Yatsu and Fox "and Central German are very interesting too. There is also clothing like yours, Velvet, but it's mostly cosplay style. What I was wearing when I first arrived was semi-formal Russian style. My trench coat is more old Soviet military style, sans the color and fur, and the cloak you could say is old Medieval European." I threw all these terms out, and they seemed to understand, except for the country names. "Vault-Tech, a big company that is frankly overly passionate about nuclear oblivion, makes jumpsuits, and tries to pass them off as everyday, but nah, nobody likes them. I mean, they are just bright, almost radioactive-looking blue with even brighter yellow piping."

"If I may ask, what are the kingdoms like?" Fox seemed curious about politics.

"Well, there aren't many kingdoms left. Those that survived the first world war were largely removed by the second world war, those that survived that either suffered revolutions and collapsed, or the monarchs became largely powerless in favor of a democratic assembly. And without Grimm, there are over 200 countries around the world, and untold languages and religions. Oh, and over 8 billion people." Queue the shocked looks from everyone. "Right now, things are heated between the Russians (Which are slowly slipping into the days of Communism and the Tsardom) and the US (Which prides the democratic process, but only has two major parties, and is slowly becoming a Plutocratic Oligarchy. Kinda like Vacuo.) Russia is kinda like Mystral in the military aspect, while the US and Germany are like Atlas, favoring quality over quantity." Fox nodded, seemingly satisfied for now. Everyone had visibly grimaced at the sound of two world wars.

"What about this... SHIELD you worked for? What is it?" Velvet asked again.

"Well, SHIELD, or the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, was originally created around the late 1940's to protect the world from "Threats both Alien and Domestic." Honestly, ever since we found out that HYDRA was hiding in there the entire time, I think it was a bit of a waste. SHIELD is gone, and if Fury or Coulson rebuild, I won't be joining that mess again. No thank you. I'd like to stay here, it's much safer. That and, I have a family- Mine was either deceased or otherwise... Unwelcoming. I used to live with Dad, but meh, I met him two years ago and we were more of distant, reluctant acquaintances than anything else. No friends to speak of either." I tried to hide a frown, but it obviously didn't work. Velvet sat next to me and hugged me.

"Well, you have us now." I smiled and hugged back.

 **Bifrost Bridge, Asgard, about 1200 hours**

"Hemidall! Is the trip prepared?" A tall, well muscled, blonde man stood in old Norse armour as he spoke. He had a bright red cape, and a set of six circles on his chest/abdomen. In his right hand was a hammer, something you'd expect a dwarf miner to use. He was questioning a tall, dark man with a golden helmet and cape. The helm had two horns that curved back over his head, and in his hands he held a large long sword that rested in a crystal.

"Indeed, my lord Thor. Odin had me prepare for the passage. The Bifrost can bring you back anytime, but access is limited to every few weeks, I must warn. The strange field around the target limits both my sight and the Bifrost's access, which is why we wait for your comrade's friend's beacon. When it is ready, I will send you on your way." Upon his last sentence, Hemidall gestured to the large golden sphere they stood in. It was decorated with circles of varying sizes. Thor simply nodded.

"Ensure my comrades are well taken care of for my return. Agent Burgundy would want that for his few kindred beings remaining." Thor then stepped into the Bifrost to wait for the signal.

 **Beacon Courtyard, 1230 local time**

"I'm not sure it fits..." Velvet stated.

"Don't worry, it'll...*Grunt* fit..." I said as Velvet made an 'Eep' noise.

"See? It's tight but it fits."

I had just finished activating the beacon according to Fitz's instruction. What, you thought it was something else? Get your mind out of the gutter, you dirty bastard!

"So now we wait?" Coco asked.

"Now, we wait. According to Fitz, it'll work like the Bifrost."

"Bifrost?" the other four asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's a interplanetary energy beam used by Asgard to get to nine galaxies that are intertwined by a dark matter conglomerate. Near-instantaneous transport anywhere in these so called 'Nine Realms.'" I explained the Bifrost to the best of my ability from the limited information from the files in SHIELD.

"Ah... Uhh, Burgundy?" Fox was looking at the sky.

"Yeah?" I looked up too.

"Is the sky supposed to do that?" It was a fair question: it was a clear day, except for this one small localized storm cloud. It was even thundering slightly.

"Uh, not that I know... Unless it's Nora?" I looked around the courtyard and Yatsu spoke up.

"Unlikely, Ms. Valkyrie is in Vale today." I hmm'd in response.

"Weird... I wonder if that's the bridge?" As soon as I said this, a sudden beam of bright white light blasted down onto the ground, exactly on the beacon. The force threw the five of us backward: I managed to tumble and catch Velvet, while Yatsu and Fox dog piled. Coco rather gracefully landed butt-first on top of the Fox-Yatsu impromptu chair. Shortly thereafter, the beam faltered, leaving a strange pattern of lines on the ground. I stood up, still carrying Velvet bridal style.

"Uhmmm..." Velvet was blushing furiously, and trying to get my attention, but I didn't notice.

"Uhhh... Two things: One, you aren't SHIELD, and two, Thor, right?"

"Uhhh..." Velvet tried again.

"Yes, master Burgundy, I am Thor Odinson. I am pleased to make your acquaintance: You must be quite the individual for Directors Coulson and Fury to so actively search for you. Is your young damsel, mistress I presume, alright? I apologize for not telling your comrade about the pressure wave."

At this, Velvet blushed more, as did I, as I just noticed I was carrying her. "Uhh, comrade yes, I guess you'd call it courtship?" I lowered Velvet to her feet and let her go. "Not mistress though. I'm only eighteen for goodness sake." I looked over to the other three, who had stood up. "Y'all good?" I asked.

They all nodded, before Thor spoke again. "Master Burgundy, I bring dire news, direct from your Director. He said to tell you "Alpha Delta Omicron" has occurred. As I understand..." He trailed off.

I stood up straighter, and had a grim look on my face. "Global extinction-level event. Was it the Hydra?" I asked.

"No, it was a disagreement between the beings of your own kind. Midguard's people destroyed themselves with what they call Nukes." The news hit me like a sack of bricks, but I took it stride.

"Whelp. I guess the Vault-Tech nuts weren't as nuts as I thought." I grimaced when everyone just kinda stared. Coco was the first to speak up.

"So, what's a nuke?"

"A single nuclear bomb could easily level the entirety of Vale and Beacon, leaving most of the surrounding countryside incinerated or uninhabitable. Debris from the bomb, called Fallout, would render even more, especially downwind, incredibly inhospitable and long-term uninhabitable. Given that it was a Delta Alpha Omicron, that means the entire planetary surface, save oceans and the uninhabited poles, has been bombed out, and will likely be followed by an ice age. The result: Earth is now a tomb world."

"Alright... So, tall blonde and sexy," of course coco smirked at Thor, even after grimacing at my explanation, "What started this?"

"Well, miss..."

"Coco Adel, but you can just call me Coco."

"Well, Miss Coco, the bombs were apparently dropped because of a Resource war. It-" Thor was cut off by the familiar sound of Ozpin's voice.

"I take it the presence of this man means your portal worked?"

"It was the Bifrost. And yes, it did. There is... News, I'd like to discuss in a more... Private area." I explained the success, and Oz simply nodded, walking back to the CCTS tower.

"Well, mister Thor, team, I think we should go. And Thor, that was Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, where we are now. Oz should explain the rest once we are at the office." Thor simply nodded, and we made our way to the tower.

 **Ozpin's office, 1400 hours**

"... And so, what will you do?" Ozpin looked at me.

"Well, seeings as Earth is now a radioactive mess, I think I'll stay here. Besides, what other choice do I have?"

"Well, the All Father wishes to speak with you, Master Burgundy. There are some midguardians left that will be housed in the south portion of the city of Asgard. The offer is extended to you. We can return to Asgard any time, but coming back here will take a week, due to the inhibiting field around Remnant." Thor spoke up one last time.

"Hmm.. Perhaps team CFFVY needs to go on an impromptu... Scouting mission, to the far north of Vale... Would you agree to that, Coco?" Ozpin asked with a twinkle in his eye. I immediately knew what this was: An offer to let me process the news among my own.

"I don't see why not, I'd like to see Asgard. Everyone else?" Fox, Yatsu, and Velvet all nodded in assention, as did I.

"Very well, your first mission as second year hunter/huntresses in training begins tomorrow. I would like a full report on... Grimm activities along the north of Vytal." Oz smirked, and Coco nodded. "I would ask a favor, mister Thor: would you be so kind as to guide them on their... Mission? Your cover on the files would be as a huntsman. Is that agreeable?"

"The All Father allowed for any actions that may be necessary for contact with Master Burgundy. That will be more that suitable."

"Fantastic. Team CFFVY, if you could escort your new friend to the cafeteria, and enjoy some food. He will rest in the guest room that Francois used last year. Oh, and I must mention, alcoholic beverages are not allowed on campus, so I must apologize for the lack of mead. As I understand, it is quite common?"

"Indeed, but I do enjoy this coffee that you human mortals have created. It's quite... Delicious, is the word."

We all left the office with a nod, and Thor a bow, and headed to the cafeteria. Thor had, for some reason (Probably tradition) left his hammer just inside the door to the tower. That is when I saw _them_ again. Grey and green. Bastards tried to lift the hammer, but (to my and Thor's amusement) couldn't. We all simply nodded to each other, and Thor walked away with a self-satisfied smirk. On our way, we passed a man in a military-esque uniform, but I had seen him before: General Ironwood.

When we arrived at the Cafeteria, well, things went south. Fast.

 **A/N: SO yeah, new stuff. Nuke, yay! I did say it was a multifandom, after all. I'll try to not go overboard with everything. Yeah, I am realizing its a cringy fanfic, I know. But hey, its my first thing here. Anyways, the progression shall CONTINUE! Oh yeah, new OCs will be coming soon too *Wiggles Eyebrows* look forward to that!**

 **Oh yeah. It's been a while too. Ill be reducing the upload rate too, fam things. Anyway-Tra!**

 **Tra!**


	13. Chapter 0: Intro to the Stones

Normal voice

 _Personal in-mind voice_

 **DISCLAIMER! All MARVEL things belong to MARVEL and Stan Lee, all RWBY things belong to RT and Monty Oum, all Fallout references belong to Bethesda, and all DW things belong to the BBC, and all other references to other things belong to their rightful owners. I cite the "Fair Use Copyright Law," allowing me to use intellectual property, to a limited extent, without getting prior permission, and without me making ANY money from it. Enjoy!**

Intro for the first book: _I'm Only Human_ , Rag'n'bone man, 0:00 to 1:03

 _As the tune starts, the scene opens to a view of Beacon Academy courtyard at night. In a line, from left to right, are teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Coulson, May, Skye, Fitz, Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow. Behind that line, from left to right, is Amber, Tony Stark, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Steve Rogers, Fury, Thor, Winter, and Steven Strange. In front of both lines, sword drawn, is Francois du Burgundy. Facing these lines are Roman, Neo, Salem, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Watts, Tyrian, and Malketh. Salem stands in front of the rest._

 _The camera zooms in to France's face. The background turns burgundy red._

Maybe I'm foolish, maybe I'm blind

 _France suddenly dissolves, creating a Galifreyan crest with a sword stabbing through the top. The crest and sword are on a circular sheild, and all of it is colored gold._

Thinking that I can see through this, and see whats behind.

Got no way to prove it, so maybe I'm blind

 _The crest fades away, now showing a series of six different colored stones, all in a circle. The background becomes that of a series of stars and galaxies._

But I'm only human after all,

I'm only human after all,

 _Suddenly, the stones scatter into the background, three going to the Milky Way, one to Andromeda, one to a star system far from the other galaxies, and the final one to an empty, starless dark nebula._

Don't put your blame on me.

Don't put your blame on me.

 _The scene changes back to France staring at the camera, and the background is burgundy again._

Take a look in the mirror, and what do you see

Do you see it clearer

 _The background starts to show black shards._

Or are you deceived

 _Suddenly, a shard passes and stays in front of the camera. France's face suddenly changes: His eyes become blood red, his skin becomes a frightening white, and all the blood vessels show clear through the skin-in black. Behind him, a black cloud emanates from him like fire._

In what you believe.

Cause I'm only human after all,

You're only human after all,

Don't put your blame on me.

Don't put your blame on me.

 _Now, Burgundy is back to normal, brandishing his sword and facing Thanos on a cliff. Thanos wears his gauntlet with one stone in it: Burgundy has the others on the hilt of his sword. He also wears a pair of black gloves with the rest of his clothes._

-Scene Ends-

 **A/N**

 **Just a cool thing I thought up. Doesn't mean anything, don't read to far into it. :D**

 **Tra!**


End file.
